ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Walt Disney Studios Park Wisconsin
Walt Disney Stuios Park in Wisconsin Could Be Opened in 2011 or 2012 with The Disneyland Park in Wisconsin. Hollywood Boulevard Attractions: #Walt Disney Studios Park Wisconsin Monorail Depot - Ride the rail above the Disneyland Resort Wisconsin this high-speed, first-of-its-kind transportation system. You may board in Downtown Disney, Disney Studios Wisconsin or in Tomorrowland. Enjoy aerial views of Fantasyland and Tomorrowland in Disneyland Wisconsin,or Disney Channel Backlot, Hollywood Boulevard, and Pixar Backlot in Disney Studios Wisconsin. #Walt Disney: One Man's Dream - Take a walking tour of Walt's life. Then, watch a 15-minute film narrated by Ringo Starr. #Huey's, Dewey's & Louie's Trip to The Movies - Follow Donald Duck's Nephews as they explore the greatest movies of all time. #Disney's Hollywood on Parade - Celebrate the most beloved movies of all time with your favorite Disney characters in this fun-filled parade. #The Great Movie Ride - Grauman's Chinese Theatre, watch a montage of the most beloved films of all time. Go on An 22 Min Trip to The Movies Like You Never See Them Before. (Sponsored by Turner Classic Movies) Disney Channel Backlot Attractions: #Phineas and Ferb's Adventure to The Forest of The Land - See the infamous duo's best in this suspenseful 3D film. (Sponsored by McDonald's) #Playhouse Disney Live on Stage - This musical live stage show will have your kids singing, dancing, and playing with their pals from Bear in the Big House, Rolie Polie Olie, Stanley and The Book of Pooh. #Hannah Montana in Concert - See Hannah Montana sing her most famous songs in this fun-filled Audio-Animantronic concert. #Little Einsteins: The Ride - Join Leo, Annie and Their Friends on This Dark Ride Adventure, But Be Careful of Big Jet. #Suite Life Adventure - Take a raft ride through the SS Tipton on this action-packed adventure. Muppet Backlot Attractions: #Muppet Vision 3D - Kermit and friends take you on a wacky tour of the Muppet Labs in this 3D adventure. (Presented by Kodak) #The Great Muppet Movie Ride - The Muppets create their own parodies of the most beloved movies of all time. #Fraggle Rock Adventure - Go into the mayhem of Fraggle Rock in this thrilling dark ride. #Elmo's World: Guesses and Clues - Join Elmo in This 25 Min Audio-Animatronic Show to Sing, Laugh and Play Along (Presented by McDonald) Pixar Backlot Attractions: #Toy Story Midway Mania - Grab some 3D glasses, board your ride vehicle, and zip off into a 4D world of exciting, western-style games. Highlights include playing games featuring your favorite Toy Story characters, using your spring action shooter to launch darts and other objects at targets, and comepeting for the high score of the day. It is never the same experience twice! #Monsters Inc: Ride & Go Seek - Grab a Flashlight and Join with Mike and Sulley, as They Take Boo Home, But Watch Out for Randall. #Under the Sea with Nemo and Friends - Board "clam-mobiles" and meet Mr. Ray and his class on a field trip and soon learn that Nemo has wandered off. The journey in search of Nemo includes familiar characters such as Dory, Bruce, Marlin, Squirt and Crush. These deep-sea friends inhabit a variety of vibrant vignettes, including the actual aquarium containing more than 65 species of marine life. In the musical finale, Nemo is happily reunited with his class and friends. Nicktoons Backlot Attractions: #The Fairly OddRide- Join Timmy Turner as He Goes on a Journey Around His Own Hometown to Fairyworld to Save Cosmo, Wanda and Poof from The Evil Mr. Crocker. #Spongebob SqaurePants: The Ride - Take a PattyBuggy, as Spongebob and Patrick Take You on This Fantastic Adventure to Save the Krabby Patty Secret Formula from Sheldon J. Plankton. Kingdom Hearts Land Attractions: #Donald Duck and Miley Cyrus' Journey to Califonia - Join Donald Duck and one of his best friends Miley Cyrus, As They Save Sora, Goofy, Demi and Pluto from The Evil Mortimer Mouse in Barstow, California to Los Angeles, California on This Dark Ride Adventure. #Indiana Jones and The Crystal Jew from Atlantis - Journey back to 1935, discover ominous ruins deep in the dense jungles of India's Lost River Delta, board a rugged troop transport, and enter the legendary Underwater Kingdom of Atlantis in search of unimaginable rewards, but be wary of the terrible wrath of an ancient god named Poseidon! Don't worry, with famous archaeologist Indiana Jones™ on your side, what could possibly go wrong? #The End of The Dinosaurs - Travel back 65 million years to the Cretaceous Period in search of an Iguanodon dinosaur! Your time traveler will race through a meteor shower and come face to face with some rather large dinosaurs! #Bambi's Daring Adventure - Follow Bambi as he faces the great challenge that is life. #Animation Trip - Join Donald Duck, as He Went to The Disney Vault Which He Encounters the Worlds from Dumbo, Jungle Book, High School Musical, Camp Rock and The Lion King on This Exciting Indoor Live Stage Show. #Disney's House of Mouse Revue - See your favorite Disney characters do their thing in this comedy show-style revue. #Sora's House - Glimpse the inside of a star's home! See how Sora lives as you take a self-guided tour through his living and work spaces packed with artifacts from his daily life and brilliant career. #Marco and Suki's Great Storybook Adventure- Journey with Marco Bellies and Suki Higurashi as they get some storybook pages before they landed to evils hands like Shere Khan, Rasputin, Frollo, Oogie Boogie, The Horned King, Scar, Frollo etc. Action Backlot Attractions: #The Walt Disney Studio Tram - Take a Behind the Scenes from This Tour on The Movie Set, Props and Encounter with King Kong and Jaws. #Twlight Zone Tower of Terror - Plunge 13 stories in an elevator into the Twilight Zone #Rock 'n Roller Coaster Starring Selena Gomez & The Scene - is a rockin' road trip through Hollywood with unexpected twists, turns, and loops...all set to the beat of Selena Gomez & The Scene. #StormRider - Fly into the middle of a terrible storm to film a scene for a war movie. #The Making of Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep - See how the highest video game of all time was made. #World of Color Disney Studio Backlot Attractions: 1. Earful Tower - Look at the lofty symbol of the Disney Studios Wisconsin 2. The Magic of Disney Animation - See how your animated favorites are brought to life in this film starring Mushu the dragon, from the hit movie Mulan. 3. The Safety of The World with Wreck-It Ralph - Learn about safety with never before seen scenes all about being sick, relaxtion with lotion and others. This live movie is hosted by Wreck-It Ralph, Fix-It Felix, Sergeant Calhoun and Vanellope Von Schweetz from the 2012 film Wreck-It Ralph. Fireworks The Fireworks Show Starts at 8;25PM or 10:30PM During Spreak, Summer or Winter Breaks. It Will Be Cancelled During the High Winds! 1. Hooray for DisneyTown Studios - An Fantasy in the Sky Type Fireworks Which Takes You to Hear Songs from Walt Disney Film Classics and Disney Channel Shows.! 2. Hollywood Christmas - Take a Magical Season of the Holidays and Sing of Your Favorite Christmas Songs. Park Hours Spring: 9AM-11PM Summer: 8AM-12AM Fall: 10AM-7PM Winter: 9AM-10PM Category:Wisconsin Disneyland Resort Category:Theme Park Resorts Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts